


We Were the Wild Ones (The Ones They Couldn't Control)

by whispered_story



Series: Thieves AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not jealous. Nor does he care that Jared hasn't proposed to him yet. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 30/6/2013]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were the Wild Ones (The Ones They Couldn't Control)

The air in the room is hot, thick. 

Jensen splays his legs a little further apart, white sheets sticking to his skin, and moans at the feel of Jared's tongue pressing into him, just a little deeper now than before. Jared's hands are curved around his ass cheeks, holding them apart, and Jensen can't help pressing back into his touch, his mouth.

"Jared," Jensen says breathlessly, his head swimming from pleasure. His cock is hard and leaking pre-come, trapped between his body and the mattress, not quite getting the friction Jensen so desperately wants. He feels on edge, ready to fall apart under Jared, but he's not quite there yet. 

Jared makes a soft humming noise, and Jensen feels it more than he hears it, vibrating against his skin. He whimpers, grinds his dick down into the mattress as much as the position allows it.

Jared stops, hands applying a bit more pressure, holding him down and halting any movement. 

"Jay, please," Jensen begs.

"Shh," Jared murmurs, licking a broad stripe over Jensen's entrance. "I'll get you there."

Jensen buries his face in the pillow, fabric cool where he hasn't touched it, and tries to hide the way he'd panting.

"God, you're pretty. Taste so good," Jared says, voice deep and soft, like he's talking to himself. One of his hand slides farther down to his thigh, presses Jensen's leg up, spreading his legs even further apart. His palm is big and warm on Jensen's skin, squeezing just the tiniest bit. 

Possessive, Jensen thinks, and it sends a thrill through his body. He turns his face sideways, needing more air, his cheeks feeling flushed and hot.

They've been together for years now, but it still makes Jensen's breath catch sometimes – that someone could love him like that, want him like that, even after months, years, of sharing a bed with him. Jared doesn't seem to get tired of him, ever, and Jensen loves him so much it almost scares him.

"Give me your hands," Jared says, and his face is so close to Jensen he can feel hot breath against his hole. "Hold yourself open for me, baby."

"Fuck," Jensen curses, but does as he's told. Jared ducks back down then, tongue swiping wetly over his entrance before he adds more pressure, slides in. He fucks Jensen with his tongue, small, precise thrusts that drive Jensen crazy. 

He rocks back into it, can't help himself, and Jared lessens the pressure against his legs then, gives him more room to move. It's not much, but it's enough to make Jensen's moan loudly as he cants his hips back against Jared's mouth.

"Like that. Just like that," he says, voice slurred. "Jay, baby, please."

He keens when a finger slides in alongside Jared's tongue, nothing but spit easing the way. Jared doesn't push in far, can't be past the second knuckle, before he pulls back and instantly comes back with two fingers. He presses them all the way in this time, the lack of lube making it burn a little more than Jensen is used to.

"Oh yes. Yes," Jensen babbles, and rocks back against Jared. Jared crooks his fingers, finding Jensen's prostate, and his tongue is still there, wet with spit, licking around his fingers, the rim of Jensen's entrance. 

Heat pools in Jensen's stomach, hot and sudden, every muscle in his body going taunt, and his hands fall to the side, fingers curling in the sheets as he cries out and comes.

Jared doesn't pull out immediately, keeps fingering him through it all, and constant pressure against Jensen's prostate almost too much. Jensen squirms, lets out a noise that's suspiciously close to a whine and Jared slides his hand over Jensen's ass cheek, strokes his thumb over the fleshy globe, and back off with a final lick over Jensen's hole. 

When he finally pulls his fingers out of Jensen, Jensen feels the sudden emptiness and it's almost enough so to make him protest. Jared kisses to bottom of his spine softly, then the skin just under his last rib, before he moves up, stretches out almost half on top of Jensen.

Jensen is still trying to catch his breath, body loose and lax from the orgasm, and tingling with pleasure. Jared feels too hot, too heavy against him, but he doesn't say a word.

Jared kisses his neck, hums against the skin, and then kisses Jensen's turned cheek. He pushes himself up on his elbows, reaches across Jensen for the nightstand next to the bed and comes back with an almost empty bottle of champagne. 

Jensen huffs out a soft laugh and turns around, grimacing when he feels the wet smear of his own come on his skin. He stretches out, his side pressed against Jared's body, and watches him take a swig.

"Want some?" Jared asks, raising an eyebrow. He brings to bottle to Jensen's lips, tips it up as Jensen lifts his head.

The champagne is flat and warm by now, and Jensen doesn't mind when Jared finishes off the last bit before putting the bottle back onto the nightstand. He has to lean over Jensen to do so, and Jensen uses the opportunity to press his lips to Jared's collarbone, taste the salty traces of sweat on Jared's skin.

Jared makes a soft sound and shifts, moves so he's looking down at Jensen. He cups Jensen's face in one hand and kisses him, sweet and soft. He tastes like champagne, sour and a bit sweet, but underneath there's something more musky, bitter, and it makes Jensen's stomach swoop, knowing that's himself.

Jared is still hard, cock pressed against Jensen's hip, and when they break the kiss Jensen smiles up at Jared and gestures down. "Want me to..." he offers, and makes to reach down.

Jared catches him around the wrist. "Wanna fuck you," he says, and leans down, nuzzling Jensen's jaw. "Can I?"

"Hmm, yeah," Jensen agrees, tilting his head back to give Jared better access. There's a hint of stubble on Jared's chin, raspy against Jensen's neck, and it sends a fresh wave of arousal through his body. 

Jared's touch, his kisses, feel amazing and Jensen welcomes them, even if he knows he couldn't get it up again right now even if he tried. They had sex earlier in the jacuzzi, Jensen sitting on Jared's lap and grinding down against him as they made out, and Jensen is going to need a couple of hours before he's ready for round three.

Which doesn't mean the thought of Jared fucking him, the touch of Jared's mouth and hands on his body, don't excite him anyway. 

He lets Jared roll him onto his side, hitches one leg up when Jared lubes up his fingers and reaches between them. He slides two back into Jensen, spreading lube there, and then adds a third finger quickly after. The prep is hurried, about practicality only this time. Jared pumps them in and out of Jensen a few times, stretching him, and pulls back out.

"Okay?" he asks, kissing Jensen's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jensen replies, pressing his ass back against Jared's erection. 

Jared groans, murmurs, "God. Drive me fucking crazy."

Jensen hears the soft snick the bottle of lube being flipped open again, and he closes his eyes, tries to picture it, the way Jared wraps his hand around his cock, big and hard, makes it glisten with lube.

They stopped using condoms the day Jared brought up marriage. It had been more of a habit than a necessity long before that anyway.

"Come on, Jay," Jensen says, voice soft. 

Jared worms one arm under Jensen's neck, rests his hand against Jensen's chest, and nudges Jensen's leg up a little more with his own. The blunt head of his cock presses against Jensen's entrance, and he moans softly when Jared slides in. He doesn't stop until he's all the way inside of Jensen, filling him up, stretching him wide. His free arm comes around Jensen's waist, palm flat against Jensen's stomach, holding him close.

"Ready?" he murmurs, and Jensen nods. 

Their bodies are completely aligned, barely leaving Jared room to move, and he rocks into Jensen with small rolls of his hips. 

Jensen grabs Jared's wrist, digs his fingers into Jared's skin, and doesn't care about the noises falling from his lips. He might not come again any time soon, but it still feels amazing. There's no better feeling in the world than having Jared inside him, splitting him open and making him feel complete in a way nothing else ever could. 

"Jay," he breathes out, and Jared buries his face in his neck, moans. His thrusts are sloppy, needy, and he pants, warm and damp, against Jensen's shoulder before biting down on the skin there, just hard enough to sting. Jensen feels himself clench up, and Jared groans. He pushes in once, twice more, and spills hotly inside of Jensen.

They lie still for a few moments, Jared's breath harsh and his arms still around Jensen, even though his hold is a little more loose now. Then Jared shifts a little and huffs out a startled laugh.

"Fuck," he says, and kisses Jensen's shoulder softly.

Jensen slides his hand up Jared's arm, biceps, and smiles sleepily. "You good?"

"After that? Fuck yes," Jared replies. He pulls back with a final kiss to Jensen's jaw, his cock slipping from Jensen's body, and Jensen makes a soft, unhappy noise. 

He rolls onto his back, twisting his body a little, and feels Jared's come trickle out, stick and warm. 

Jared strokes a hand down Jensen's sternum, and Jensen smiles, blinks up at him sleepily. Jared is flushed, hair a messy, and his lips are deep, bruised red. He looks fucking sinful.

"That," Jensen starts, smiling turning into a grin, "was amazing."

Jared laughs, joyous and carefree. "Good," he says, and leans in, kissing Jensen softly before adding, "And yeah, it really was."

"I'm gonna need a shower, though," Jensen says, grimacing a little. "Once I feel like I can move again."

"I'll help you," Jared offers, waggling his eyebrows. He kisses Jensen's forehead and then sits up, rolling his shoulders. "More champagne?"

"Hmm, yes," Jensen agrees happily. He stretches his body, arms over his head, and sits up when Jared slides off the bed. He reaches for the sheets, pulling them haphazardly over his lap, and watches Jared move across the room.

He's beautiful like that, miles of naked, tan skin stretched over muscles, skin damp with sweat, a bit flushed still. Jensen loves watching Jared when he's naked, the way he moves with so much ease, confidence – there's no difference to the way he walks when he's dressed in an expensive suit, tall and proud and just the tiny bit conceited. Jared's always been at ease with himself in a way Jensen never has been, and Jensen envies that as much as he's turned on by it. 

Jared retrieves a bottle of champagne from a cooler sitting on the table, body turned sideways and giving Jensen the perfect view. 

Jared pats the bottle dry with a cloth and opens it, the cork coming out with a soft pop. He takes a swig from the bottle, foaming drops spilling from the side of his mouth, and laughs, wiping it away with the back of his hand. His eyes are twinkling when he catches Jensen's gaze and Jensen raises an eyebrow.

"You just gonna stand there and finish that by yourself?" he asks, and Jared sticks his tongue out. He snags to glasses from the table, holding the stems between two fingers, and saunters back to the bed with a grin on his face. 

He lets Jensen take the glasses and pours the champagne into them. "Here you go, Mr. Ackles," he says.

"Thank you, Mr. Padalecki," Jensen replies, watching Jared put the bottle next to the first one onto the nightstand. Jared sits down next to him, leaning against the headboard without bothering with the sheets, and takes one of the glasses from Jensen.

Jensen scoots back and leans against Jared's chest, sighing contently when Jared's arm slides around his shoulder and rests on his chest. 

"To us," Jensen says, and raises his glass in a toast.

"To us," Jared echoes, and kisses the shell of Jensen's ear. "And to that beautiful duffel bag filled with money."

Jensen's eyes slide to a bag, black and non-descriptive, sitting on the floor a few feet away from the bed and grins. 

"Yeah, to that too," he agrees, and takes a sip of his champagne.

+

They're sitting across from each other at the table later that night, eating dinner, dressed in robes and hair still damp from the shower they took earlier.

"I got another job lined up, by the way," Jared says around a mouthful of steak. "If you're interested."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jensen asks, and stretches his leg out until his foot bumps against Jared's ankle. He slides it up the leg teasingly and grins.

Jared holds his gaze and shifts, legs parting as Jensen moves farther up. "Thought maybe you didn't feel like a new gig when we just got done with this one," he says. 

"Hmm, you wouldn't bring it up if you weren't interested in it."

"You know me too well," Jared replies with a grin. "It's the Spanish Inquisition necklace."

"Come again?" Jensen asks, feeling his breath catch. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I am," Jared says with a nod. "Genevieve wants to steal it, but she needs a partner for it."

"Genevieve," Jensen repeats, and tries not to frown even though he likes her. 

They'd met Genevieve a few years ago, walking in on her when she'd been about to empty the safe of a New York businessman, who'd been hosting a charity function at his house. Jared and Jensen had been casually strolling through the mansion, trying to look like two rich, bored party attendees, while keeping an eye out for anything worthwhile without having their sight set on anything specific. Genevieve, on the other hand, had been on a job and she offered them a hefty sum of money, if they let her walk out of the mansion without alarming anyone.

They agreed to meet three days later in a small town in Colorado, and Jared and Jensen had expected Genevieve not to show up, but she had. They'd gotten to talk then, and Jared and Genevieve had bonded over art, which was apparently Genevieve's area of expertise as well, and they'd shared stories about their best heists over coffee. 

They hadn't ever worked with her before, but Jared and she kept in touch, and they'd run into each other a couple of times over the years.

Jared shrugs. "She called me a few days ago, said she heard a rumor someone wanted the necklace, asked me if we wanted in."

"Why us?" 

"Because we've worked for the guy who wants the necklace," Jared says. "Black Panther."

"That idiot," Jensen muttered.

Jared laughed. "Unless you're privy to more information about that guy, all we know is that he's crazily rich."

"He calls himself _Black Panther_ ," Jensen countered, and Jared smirked.

"Touché," he says. "So, anyway, I got in touch with him and he'd indeed looking for someone to procure the necklace for him. Someone he trusts can deliver. And the pay would be spectacular."

"It's in the Smithsonian," Jensen replies. "That's risky, even for us."

"Gen says she has a plan and you know she's good."

"When she's not sloppy enough to have people walk in on her," Jensen counters, rolling his eyes.

"She was involved in the Kunsthal gig in Rotterdam last October," Jared says. "That was one of the most spectacular heists _ever_ , Jensen. Seven paintings. One of them a freaking Monet, for God's sake."

He gives Jensen a meaningful look over the table. He remembers the look of shock and envy on Jared's face when he heard about the heist, and he'd talked about it for days, awed that someone had pulled off something like that without getting caught. A Monet is Jared's dream gig.

"It was just a rumor that Genevieve was involved," Jensen reminds him, but Jared shakes his head.

"She more or less confirmed it. And she was damn smug about it, too."

"Poor baby," Jensen mocks, but he slides his foot up a little higher, onto Jared's thigh. It's as far as he can go with the table between them, but Jared gives him a look anyway. His hand slides underneath the table, fingers curling around Jensen's ankle.

"Anyway," he says and digs his thumb into the arch of Jensen's foot. "You interested in the Spanish Inquisition necklace? Could be a once in a lifetime chance, baby. And it's pretty."

Jensen looks down at his half-eaten dinner and thinks about it. He's not particularly fond of working with other people, apart from Jared that is, but the offer is too damn tempting.

Jared's thing is art, Jensen's is jewelry. 

If he's honest, he's never quite understood Jared's fascination with art – he likes some of the stuff, but mostly Jensen thinks there's no reason why some paintings are worth millions and others are just trash. Jewelry is different though. There's just something about holding diamonds and jewels that are worth millions in your hands, so exquisite and beautiful. And Jensen has stolen a lot of expensive things in his life, but nothing ever came close the Spanish Inquisition necklace.

"I'm in," he agrees.

+

The thing about working with other people is that styles need to mesh, or else you just get in each others' way, but more importantly, you need to trust each other.

Jensen has only ever had complete trust in one person in his life, and that's Jared. 

He's taken risks before, worked with a couple of people here and there when necessary, but he's preferred not to. Jared was the exception from day one, so young and brash, cocky and beautiful in the way he moved even then, and Jensen had been mesmerized by him before they'd even exchanged names. Had wanted to work with Jared for no other reason then to keep him around a little longer, see him in action once more. 

Jared has grown so much over the years, skills now backing up his confidence. He'd been good when they met, but he'd also been too inexperienced. Jensen had taken him under his wing, shown him everything he knew, and watched Jared learn, excel at every challenge that he was faced with. He is better than Jensen now, in some ways, but Jensen likes to think they're equals, partners – both when they work and when they don't. And Jensen knows he would go along with any plan Jared cooks up, because he knows Jared knows what he's doing.

And if Jared trusts Genevieve – and he does – then Jensen is willing to take the risk and work with her, even if the idea makes him feel queasy. It's not that he thinks Genevieve would go back on them or isn't amazing at what she does, but that she's not Jared, and that's good enough a reason not to feel comfortable about working with her.

And because, if Jensen is completely honest, the way Jared and Genevieve bonded over art that day all those years ago, talking like they'd been friends for years, easy and comfortable, scares him more than the idea of getting caught.

+

Genevieve beams when she sees them, lips painted a bright red color, and gets up from the table she's been sitting at. She's wearing a tight black dress that ends mid-thigh and three-inch heels that click against the floor as she comes to meet them. She still looks tiny compared to Jared as they hug, her feet coming off the ground as Jared picks her up for a second.

"Jared," she says, and laughs. She presses a kiss to his cheek, leaves a smear of lipstick that makes Jensen's stomach hurt. "It's so good to see you."

"Same here, Gen," Jared replies, grinning. "It's been too long. You look amazing, though – even prettier than last time I saw you."

"Oh, you," Genevieve says with another laugh, rolling her eyes, but she blushes a little. Jensen clears his throat uncomfortably, and Genevieve turns sharply, smiling.

"Jensen," she says, with the same enthusiasm she'd greeted Jared with, and hugs him too. "Look at you – still too damn handsome to be real. And, considering you're still hanging out with this one here, still not interested in women?"

"Afraid not," Jensen answers, and Genevieve pouts at him.

"You break my heart," she says.

"Leave my boy alone," Jared says with a laugh. 

"No fun," Genevieve says, rolling her eyes, before winking at Jensen. "Let's sit down. I ordered a bottle of wine for us. Hope that's okay?"

"Perfect," Jared says. They reach the table, and Jared pulls out Genevieve's chair for her, before sitting down next to Jensen. 

"So, how have you been?" Genevieve asks, fiddling with a napkin. "Heard you two have been doing well."

"Can't complain," Jared agrees, and glances around. "Can't quite compare with what you've been up to, though."

Genevieve grins and Jensen watches the way she and Jared look at each other conspiratorially. He picks up the glass of wine sitting in front of him and takes a sip, trying not to watch them too obviously. 

"It was nothing. Luck, really. I knew a guy who knew a guy," Genevieve says dismissively, but the pride in her voice belies her words. 

"Still," Jared insists, and Genevieve nods.

"It was a once in a life-time chance, I can't deny that," she says.

"I'd say," Jared agrees. "So. This job."

"Later," Genevieve says. "At the hotel. Let's have lunch first and not talk business."

"Deal," Jared agrees, and reaches for the menu.

Genevieve watches him for a moment, before she turns to Jensen, a small smile on her face. "You're quiet," she observes, twirling the stem of her glass between her fingers.

Jensen shrugs. "Art's not really my thing," he says, like she doesn't know that already, and Genevieve nods.

"Well, it's good when couples don't share all the same interests, right? Keeps things exciting."

Jensen licks his lips, and places his hand on Jared's thigh, giving it a squeeze. "They're plenty exciting, yeah," he agrees, and smiles at Genevieve across the table.

+

"The best way in is through the ventilation shaft here," Genevieve says, tapping a place on the blueprint spread out in the table.

"This one is closer," Jared counters, pointing to a different one.

"You'll trigger an alarm," Jensen interjects, shaking his head. "Genevieve is right. That shaft leads to a storage room, so we have a better chance of getting in without being noticed. Also means we have to be quicker, though. Guards will be making their rounds, but if we time it right we should manage to get in and out."

"Good," Jared says, nodding. 

"Okay, so that's set then," Genevieve says, nodding. "You got the alarms taken care off?"

Jared nods. "Yeah. State of the art security system, but I have my way."

Jensen meets his eyes, and gives him a small smile. "Haven't found a system that Jared can't outsmart yet," he says, and he can't help the pride in his voice. Considering that the night they met Jared had set of an alarm system and Jensen had come to the rescue before the police found him, it's funny that Jared is now the one who knows all about alarm systems. Jared is the kind of smart that should be scary, and Jensen is still sometimes in awe of how much Jared has changed, how good he's become. 

"Good, got that covered then too," Genevieve says with a smile. "Got a plan, got our security expert. Now all we need is a time and a date."

"Some time during the week," Jensen says. "Too many people are out and about on the weekend, even at night."

"Tuesday?" Genevieve suggests. "That gives us four more days to prep. Think that's enough for you, Jared?"

"It's fine. Give me a day or two and I'll have the security figured out," Jared promises.

+

The next day, Jared holes himself up with his laptop and books, ready to learn any- and everything about the system that he can before he'll go to check it out.

Genevieve suggests she and Jensen take a trip to the museum, get familiar with it.

"We'll be on tape," Jensen says.

"So will thousands of other people," Genevieve reminds her. "As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves and pretend not to pay too much attention to anything, we'll be fine. We'll play a love-sick couple or something."

"No funny business," Jared says, smirking at them.

"Oh yes, I'm sure your gay boyfriend will run off with me if I touch him a little," Genevieve replies. 

"I believe that deep down, everyone is a little bit bisexual," Jared counters, and Jensen snorts.

"I'm not," he says, and Jared cocks his head to the side, studying him.

"True. But you're having earth-shattering sex with a guy every night, which is probably influencing your perception of your sexuality," he says.

"Earth-shattering sex, huh?" Genevieve says, perking up. "Tell me more, Jared."

"Well," Jared says with a sly grin. 

"Jared," Jensen warns, giving him a look.

"Oh come on," Genevieve cajoles. 

"No," Jensen says firmly. "He's not going to tell you about our sex-life."

"Our earth-shattering sex-life," Jared corrects, and Jensen sees him wink at Genevieve, who laughs softly.

"Go read your books, Jared," Jensen says, and Jared salutes him.

"Will do, sir," he says, and gives Jensen a kiss on the lips before slapping his ass playfully. "You go play Gen's boyfriend and have fun. Try to cop a feel and tell me about it later."

"Jesus," Jensen mutters under his breath, and tells himself he does not care. Does not want to throttle Jared.

"You can cop a feel yourself any time you want," Genevieve offers, putting one hand on her hip and giving Jared a coy smile.

"Don't tempt me," Jared replies teasingly, and Jensen has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something.

+

"It's pretty," Genevieve says when they leave the museum, her arm hooked through Jensen's.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, and looks around at the other people strolling down the street. 

"Know what you'll do with the money yet?"

"Save it," Jensen says with a shrug. "We got enough."

"Mmm, yeah, so I heard," Genevieve says, shuffling a little closer when they pass a group of people standing on the sidewalk.

"You have?"

"Sure, just some gossip here and there. You and Jared have had some pretty sweet gigs."

"Yeah. You too," Jensen says.

"Oh please, you know about the thing in the Netherlands, but that's it. You're not the type of guy who listens to gossip. Or, you know, talks to other people in the business."

"It's not exactly the kind of job where you meet a lot of colleagues," Jensen says.

Genevieve shrugs. "Danneel and I have dinner together once a month, at least. I see Misha regularly, and some of the others here and there. You and Jared just keep to yourself a lot."

"We like it that way," Jensen replies, a bit too harshly.

"Hmm, sure, to each their own," Genevieve says. "But Jared and I talk sometimes, you know. And I know he and Misha sometimes email each other, too."

"I'm not keeping him from seeing people, if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not," Genevieve says quickly, shaking her head. "Jensen, really. I'm just saying Jared is pretty social."

"And I'm not," Jensen adds.

"It's not like that's a bad thing. You and Jared fit together."

"We do," Jensen agrees firmly, looking ahead instead of at Genevieve. "In fact, we're getting married."

"You are?"

"Yeah. It was Jared's idea," Jensen says, and he's not sure why he's telling Genevieve about this, except he suddenly needs her to know about it. Needs her to know that Jared is his, and that Jared wants to be his, for the rest of his life. 

"Well, congrats," Genevieve says, and when Jensen looks at her, there's a smile on her face. "I'm happy for you guys. It's not easy to find someone, considering what we do for a living, but I'm glad you and Jared found each other."

"Yeah," Jensen says, but he doesn't feel reassured.

+

The night of the heist, Jensen is uncharacteristically nervous.

Genevieve is throwing him off and he's having a hard time focusing, getting in the right head-space. It's not her fault; she hasn't really been doing anything, but the way she and Jared get along so effortlessly gets to him.

He's used to Jared being his alone, to having all of Jared's attention. Not just because he's Jared's boyfriend, but because he's Jared's best friend. Their relationship probably isn't healthy, but Jensen likes it that way. He doesn't want to share Jared, especially not with Genevieve. She's smart and pretty, and Jared likes smart and pretty. And Jensen is terrified that, one day, Jared will find someone else. Someone better.

It's not that he thinks Jared will run away with Genevieve. It's not _her_ in particular that Jensen is afraid of, but the possibility she represents. The fact that she is someone who Jared clicks with and there might be others like her, and maybe one of them will manage to lure Jared away from him.

"Are you okay?" Jared asks, when they change in the back of the van.

Jensen meets his eye in the dim light, nods. "Good," he says. 

"You're tense."

"It's a big heist," Jensen says, putting on the tight black shirt. 

"You've never been bothered by something like that before," Jared replies. He's dressed already, black clothes clinging to him like a second skin, showing every little muscles, every dip and grove of Jared's body. 

It's a cliché outfit, but wearing black at night is the least obvious, and the material is tight enough that it doesn't rustle and thin enough that it does not impede any movement. Usually, seeing Jared in it turns him on, but today it does nothing for Jensen.

"In a couple of hours we'll already be miles away from here," Jared says softly, and Jensen nods.

"Yeah, okay."

"Sure you're fine, babe?" Jared asks once more, voice soft, and Jensen gives him a small smile.

"I'm great. Don't worry."

"Okay. Let's go. We shouldn't keep Genevieve waiting," Jared says. Jensen catches his wrist when he moves, holds him back.

"Jay," he starts, and Jared looks back at him. "I love you."

Jared looks a little puzzled for a moment, but then he smiles. "I love you, too," he replies in a murmur, and leans in, brushing their lips together. "Ready?"

"Ready," Jensen agrees, and slides his hand into Jared's for a second, squeezing it.

Genevieve meets them around the corner, dressed just like them, and she whistles softly when she sees them. "You fill that out nicely, Jay," she murmurs, and Jared smirks.

"Enjoy the view while it lasts. In a couple of hours from now, we're heading off into separate directions, Cortese," he says, and pulls a stocking mask over his face. He touches Genevieve's arm with one hand, and the other comes to rest on Jensen's back, warm and familiar. 

He nods at them, and then they're off.

+

"We'll wire you the money," Jared says, leaning against the closed door of their car. Jensen is on the other side of the car, arms resting on the roof as he watches Jared and Genevieve.

Genevieve smiles, and pushes a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I know. I trust you," she says. "And if you didn't, I'd hunt you down."

Jared snorts. "I know," he replies. "We're meeting Black Panther in a week. Should have the money shortly afterward, but we'll wait a bit longer, just in case."

"Got it," Genevieve says, and smiles. 

"Are you sure you just want one-third?" Jared asks. "It was your heist."

"We all put in the same amount of work," Genevieve replies. "And you're the one with the contact."

"If you're sure."

"I am," Genevieve says, and then winks at Jensen. "Consider it an early wedding gift."

"What?" Jared asks, but Jensen nods.

"We will," he says.

Genevieve laughs and waves. "Okay, I'm off. See you," she says. "And call me some time."

"Will do," Jared replies. He opens the door of the driver side, but stays where he is, one arm on the roof of the car as he watches Genevieve get in her car and drive off. Jensen gets into the passenger side and waits for Jared to join him in the car.

"So, wedding gift, huh?" Jared says when he finally starts the car.

Jensen shrugs. "We were talking and the whole marriage thing came up, is all."

"It's a bit early for gifts, though. We're not even engaged," Jared replies, grinning. "Not that I'm complaining about the money."

"Right," Jensen says, his stomach twisting unpleasantly at Jared's words. He's right – they're not really engaged, not officially, but the way Jared says it bothers Jensen. Their engagement was implied, in the very least, when Jared told him he wanted to buy Jensen a ring. 

Only, he never did, Jensen thinks bitterly, and turns his face away, looking out the window.

"Jensen," Jared says, voice soft. "Hey, look at me."

Jensen doesn't move, just watches the scenery pass them by. The sun is just rising, the sky a soft pink, and the highway is deserted. It's just them, the way Jensen had longed for the past few days.

"Babe, don't be that way."

"What way?" Jensen mutters.

"Sulking, because you're mad at me for a reason I can't figure out," Jared replies.

Jensen sighs. "I'm not mad at you," he says.

"What's up with you then?"

"Nothing."

"How come I don't believe you? Something's been up your ass for days," Jared says, shaking Jensen's leg softly.

Jensen bats his hand away. "I'm fine," he says, and Jared makes an unhappy noise.

"Hey, since when do we keep secrets from each other? We're partners, remember?"

"Just not engaged, apparently," Jensen replies snidely, and finally turns his head. Jared glances at him, looking both surprised and confused, before turning his attention back to the road ahead of them.

"Because I haven't asked you yet. Not _properly_ , at least," he says. "But I'm going to."

His voice is firm, pressing.

Jensen deflates a little at that, and he sighs, resting his hand on top of Jared's. He doesn't want to fight. He hates fighting with Jared. And this whole thing is not worth getting upset over, because Jared is right. Their engagement wasn't official, but that doesn't mean it's not going to happen – and either way, it doesn't matter. They're together. They're _happy_. It should be enough for Jensen not to get insecure and upset, just because he isn't the only person on the planet Jared gets along with.

"You know that, right?" Jared asks. "You know that it's going to happen."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," Jensen says, and sighs. "Sorry I've been acting up. I think...I'm so used to it being you and me that having someone else around put me on edge. It's nothing, I promise. I'm okay."

Jared looks at him again, and nods. "If you're sure," he says.

"I'm sure," Jensen replies, and Jared tugs at his leg a little. 

"Come here," he says.

Jensen shifts closer, even as he says, "You're driving."

"Road's empty. Don't worry," Jared replies, and Jensen presses in close, rests his head on Jared's shoulder. Jared brushes a kiss against his forehead and keeps his hand on Jensen's thigh as he drives.

+

Jensen comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered and a towel wrapped around his waist, to find Jared sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He's naked, sheets covering his lap, and Jensen has seen him like this a million times. Except this time, a big jewelry box is sitting in his lap.

"Wouldn't that be better off in the safe?" Jensen asks, stepping fully into the room.

Jared looks up at him and grins. "Later," he says, and beckons Jensen over. "Come here first."

"Jared," Jensen warns, but he goes anyway. He drops the towel next to the bed, and crawls onto the bed, straddling Jared's lap when Jared pushes the box aside.

"Now what?" Jensen murmurs, smiling when Jared looks him up and down, eyes dark and his hands splayed on Jensen's hips. 

"Wanna see how it looks when you wear it," Jared replies, voice hushed. He leans in, captures Jensen's lips in a soft kiss, and then pulls back. He picks up the necklace, and carefully undoes the clasp.

"You have a weird kink for seeing me wear jewelry," Jensen says when Jared slides the necklace around his neck. The stones feel cold against his skin, odd, but he tips his head forward so Jared can see what he's doing. 

"You have a weird kink for wearing jewelry," Jared replies. He lets go of the necklace, and his hands slide over Jensen's shoulder.

"Cause it's freaking expensive," Jensen says. "You could cover me in money and I'd be just as turned on by that."

Jared laughs softly and his fingers traces some of the diamonds, brush against Jensen's bare skin.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be," Jensen admits in a murmur, and tilts his head up to meet Jared's eyes. 

"So, you've been thinking about wearing it, huh?"

"Shut up," Jensen replies, but smiles. "Do I look like a pretty, pretty princess or what?"

Jared gives him a weird look and cups his cheek. "You look beautiful," he says, tone serious, and kisses Jensen.

Jensen was half-hard since he came out of the bathroom and saw Jared sitting on the bed, but he feels his cock fill rapidly now, hardening completely. He sighs into the kiss, squirms a little when Jared's hands start mapping out his body, tracing down his sides. He grabs Jensen by the waist, pulls him in closer, and Jensen wraps his arms around his neck, deepens the kiss. He can feel Jared's erection through the thin sheet, big and hard, and he grinds down against it.

"Fuck, baby," Jared murmurs, pulling his lips away from Jensen's. He nuzzles Jensen's jaw, then bites it gently. "I want to fuck you like this, wearing the necklace."

"Do it," Jensen agrees, and he feels almost lightheaded suddenly. He turns his head until he can press his mouth to Jared's again.

They kiss like that for a while, Jared's hand exploring Jensen's body – he strokes his hands down Jensen's thighs and then up again, to his back, palms his sides, his ass. 

Jared opens him up like this, slippery fingers thrusting in and out, stretching him and spreading the lube around, while he sucks a bruise onto Jensen's collarbone right next to the necklace. Jensen writhes against him, not sure whether to move back to get Jared's fingers deeper, or forward where his cock is rubbing against Jared's stomach.

When Jensen is ready, they shuffle around to get the sheets out from between them, laughing softly when it takes them longer than it should. Finally, though, the sheets are gone and Jensen grabs the lube from the nightstand. He slicks up Jared's cock, giving him a few quick strokes and smiling when Jared moans, bucks up into Jensen's hand.

Jensen gets up in his knees and Jared positions himself, guides Jensen down with one hand on his hip and the other around his own cock. Jensen sinks down on him slowly, inch by inch, his breath hitching wetly.

Jared prepped him quickly, and the stretch of Jared's cock burns a bit, but Jensen doesn't mind. He bites down on his bottom lip, hands on Jared's shoulders for balance and presses his forehead against Jared's when Jared is all the way inside of him.

"Give me second," he murmurs, and Jared makes a noise halfway between laughing and panting, and kisses him.

Jensen fucks himself on Jared slowly at first, Jared's hands on his hips helping him keep a steady rhythm.

"Always feel so good," Jensen murmurs, and kisses Jared's cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth sloppily.

"Yeah," Jared agrees, and turns Jensen's face with a hand on his cheek, kissing him fully on the lips. He's arching up in to Jensen, small thrusts of his hips that drive him in deeper, harder, and Jensen does his best to match their movements, so he pushes down when Jared pushes up. The angle is perfect, Jared's cock brushing against his prostate with each stroke in, and Jensen makes soft, needy noises that get swallowed by Jared's kisses.

"Jen. Jensen," Jared moans, pulling back so there's a couple of inches between their mouths, foreheads touching. One of his hands slides back suddenly, and Jensen feels fingers against his entrance, tracing the place where their bodies are connected. 

"Jay," Jensen pants, and the pressure of the fingers increases. Jared doesn't push them in, and Jensen's not sure if it would fit anyway, but the insistent press of Jared's finger tips against his rim, the possibility that he might slide them in alongside his cock, is enough to drive Jensen over the edge.

He comes, clinging to Jared, and Jared keeps rocking into him, moaning softly and murmuring words into Jensen's ear. "Yes yes yes," and, "God baby. So perfect."

Jared lifts him off him suddenly, tips him back until Jensen is lying on his bed, the sheets soft and cool under his body. 

"Jared," Jensen moans, and Jared hikes Jensen's legs over his shoulders, hands curled around Jensen's knees, and pushes back in. He almost bends Jensen in half, fucking him deep and hard now. His breath fans over Jensen's face, and he murmurs Jensen's name, soft and low, and then stills as he comes, buried to the hilt inside of Jensen.

+

Afterward, they lie curled together in bed in the dark, Jensen on his back and Jared curled up against him, one arm and leg thrown over Jensen's body.

The necklace is safely back in the jewelry case, cleaned and polished, and locked away in the safe.

Jared's hand strokes Jensen's side, slow, monotonous movements, and he kisses Jensen's cheek.

"Feeling better?" Jared asks, voice soft.

"Hmm. Yeah," Jensen admits in a whisper. He sighs, turning his head, and his kiss catches the corner of Jared's lips.

"Good," Jared says, hand squeezing Jensen's side for a split second.

Jensen lies still for moment, thinking, and then he covers Jared's hand with his. "You're all I have, Jay," he says softly into the silence, eyes staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Jen...You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

"I want to, I think," Jensen replies. "I want to try at least. Not sure how much sense it makes."

"Okay."

"I...I was jealous, I guess?" Jensen says. "Because of Gen. Because you two get along so well and she's gorgeous and intelligent."

"That's ridiculous. Why would I want anyone but you?" Jared asks, but he doesn't sound angry or accusing, just confused.

Jensen shrugs, knows Jared can feel the movement.

"Jensen, I don't, okay? I love you," Jared insists.

"I know. I know that. But," Jensen starts. "Nobody ever wanted me. I know I don't talk about my childhood much, because it sucked. But no matter what happened, the worst thing was always that nobody ever wanted me, Jared. Ever cared about me. Until you came along. And sometimes I get scared that I might lose you, cause I wouldn't know what to do if I did and that terrifies me."

"You won't ever have to find out," Jared promises and pulls Jensen closer. "Jen, do you really think I'm not scared of losing you sometimes?"

"Where would I go?"

"I don't know. My point is, nothing is guaranteed, and that's scary, but we can't let that ruin our lives. And I know I will never, ever want to leave you, okay?" Jared asks.

"You can't make that promise."

"Screw that. I just did," Jared replies and brushes his lips against Jensen's cheekbone. "I love you. I love you so much that it's probably not healthy, but I don't care."

"Me too," Jensen says softly.

"And I'm never leaving you. I couldn't," Jared adds. "It would kill me."

Jensen snorts. "You're right. That's probably really unhealthy," he teases. "Think we should see someone about that?"

"Probably. Might add that we're kleptomaniacs, high profile thieves, and obsessed with wealth, too. Therapists could probably write whole books about how screwed up we are," Jared says.

"We could tell them you like to fuck me while I'm wearing insanely expensive jewelry we stole, too. Think that's gonna get mentioned in those books?"

"I think it's just really hot, but I'm probably not the right person to ask," Jared replies. 

"Hmm. Well, we could probably tell them about the time we had sex on a pile of money, though. Or that time I gave you a blowjob while you were opening a safe. _Or_ the time you had your hand down the back of my pants while we were hiding from cops," Jensen lists and chuckles. "Man, now that I think about it, we do some crazy stuff sometimes."

Jared laughs softly, his hand stroking Jensen's jaw and he kisses Jensen in the darkness, lips seeking lips. "I don't think either of us needs therapy for those things."

"Thought we were screwed up."

"Yeah, but we don't need fixing," Jared says. "We're fine just the way we are, Jensen."

Jensen turns onto his side, shifting so he can rest his head under Jared's chin, gently kissing his collarbone. "Yeah, we are," he agrees, and Jared wraps his arms around him. "Perfect."

"Perfect," Jared echoes in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Waylon Jennings's "Wild Ones".


End file.
